


Happy Anniversary

by chenziee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Kink, But they love it that way, Choking, Condoms, Darkfic, Lube, M/M, Marking, Non-Graphic Torture, Non-graphic Murder, Not a healthy relationship, Obsession, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Psychopaths In Love, Serial Killer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Serial Killers, Stalker Eren Yeager, Therapist Levi, Top Eren Yeager, but they like it anyway so??, even when you're gonna try to kill each other during, everything is fucked up here, literal choking, marking kink, not in the sexy way, practice safe sex kids, technically sexy I guess, uhhh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: Eren has always been considered a "sociopath". Going through a therapist after therapist, he didn't want to change. Why would he, when everyone was so stupid? There was no reason to change. That is, until Levi came into the picture. Then... Then there wasdefinitelyno reason to change.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 9
Kudos: 194





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Now with _**[incredible ARTWORK by limach-an](https://limach-an.tumblr.com/post/622548292892524544/happy-belated-birthday-from-roxi4-to)**_ commissioned by ZWorld!! It's absolutely beautiful, please, go check it out!!
> 
> Never would have thought I, of all people, would ever write a PWP but here we are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> A huge huge thank you to [ThatWriterWannaBe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatWriterWannaBe/pseuds/DatWriterWannaBe) and [ZWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWorld/pseuds/ZWorld/works) for all the help and encouragement during all the months that I worked on this monster. Love you guys, I couldn't have finished this without you <3

People are easy to kill. Catch them without a weapon and they stand no chance against danger; they have no claws, and no fangs, they can't outrun any predator, they can't hide well enough. When they run away, their footsteps are too loud, just asking to be followed. Their skin is soft and thin with important veins running just under that delicate, easily penetrable layer of cells.

To say that again, people are absurdly easy to kill. Hit them in the head a bit too hard and they're gone. Twist their neck a bit too far and they're gone. Stab them in the right place and they're gone. Slash a bit too deep and they're gone. They won't even put up a fight. Defenseless. Weak.

Worthless.

Eren had always thought this was the case, ever since he could remember. People lived in a mental cage; just pathetic little creatures surviving in fear of their predators, never venturing far from the safety of their concrete habitat without companions and weapons, all the while trying to convince themselves they were the strongest and on the top of the food chain. It was ridiculous.

Ridiculous and pathetic; but Eren didn't realize just how bad it  _ really _ was until he was nine years old, tagging along with his father while he was on a house call. Back then, he expected to be forced to keep company to some annoying little girl while she played with dolls during her mother’s check up. Instead, he ended up picking up a sharp kitchen knife and finding out  _ exactly  _ how easy it was to kill a person.

A slit throat, a stab to the heart, and not even grown men with a gun stood a chance. It was… laughably easy, even if Mikasa had to be the one to kill the last one. It was still two nine year old  _ children  _ who slaughtered three armed adult men in under two minutes, one after the other.

And they didn't feel a single shred of remorse over it.

They were the ones who killed first, after all. The moment they touched Mikasa's parents, they chose to die this way. A pest deserved a pest's death; simple as that.

Even now, neither of them knew how exactly they managed to avoid the police investigation but they were sure Eren's dad played a part in their alleged innocence. Eren vaguely remembered someone saying how the human traffickers were already dead when Grisha arrived and he supposed no one would think two children could manage that feat. Even if said children came out of the dirty warehouse covered in warm, red blood that was decidedly  _ not  _ their own.

Did you know that people are also incredibly stupid and naive?

There weren't many people who Eren didn't consider as such. Really, those were more exceptions to the rule than anything. There was Mikasa, quiet and observant, a girl who might as well be his sister by blood; a sister who understood him and cared about him a bit more than Eren would have liked.

There was Armin, meek and intelligent, a childhood friend who was sometimes too smart for his own good. He might have been naive but he wasn't blind and he knew when to speak up – or when to keep his mouth shut.

There was Jean, an annoying and self-assured asshole, a tentative close friend who somehow always knew what the right thing to do was. Eren hated and loved him, this horse faced fucker.

And then… then there was this guy.

“Has anyone ever told you that that mean frown is really unbecoming of a therapist?” Eren noted offhandedly, making his therapist's scowl only deepen. “It really puts people off.”

The therapist huffed, peering at Eren with piercing, inquisitive eyes. “And yet, you keep coming back, again and again. Why is that, Eren?”

Eren snorted, turning his gaze to look out of the window briefly. His therapist let him, waiting for his patient to grace him with a response. Typical. In the beginning of their cooperation, there would be sessions where they would spend the entire 45 minutes sitting in silence, just waiting for the other to do something. Eren had quickly learned this guy wasn't so easily phased and, honestly, it was intriguing.  _ He  _ was intriguing.

Eren wanted to know more about him, ever since his father had dragged him to this office almost four years ago. 'One last try,’ he said. 'One last therapist and if it doesn't work out, we'll leave you be.’

Eren had thought it was pointless; eight psychologists before this one and all of them were absolute morons. But then he was introduced to this complete asshole of a therapist, a man who didn’t take any of Eren’s shit since day one. Hell, he had called Eren ‘an angry, shitheaded brat’ within the first five minutes of knowing him.

Eren accepted him instantly.

Slowly returning from being lost in his thoughts, Eren lazily turned his eyes back to the man in question, taking in his strong, muscular frame, his inky black hair, those sharp eyes that watched him so intently. Like a predator watching his prey and Eren would be lying if he said he didn't like the attention this beautiful man was giving him.

Finally, after one more moment of silence, he opened his mouth to speak. “It’s because you aren't stupid, Levi.” His response was simple and might seem almost dismissive but to Eren… to Eren that was the most he could say about a person. It was, in a way, the greatest compliment he ever gave to anyone.

And judging by the small quirk of Levi’s lips, he knew that. How wouldn’t he, really? He’d been listening to Eren complain about how idiotic everyone else was for  _ years _ .

It was funny, actually. A therapist was the last person Eren would expect to be reasonable and understanding of his thought processes. Because Eren was “a freak”. A sociopath, some would even say. But Levi was different. He  _ knew _ . He  _ understood. _

They say most people who study psychology do so to figure out their own issues. After a few deeper conversations, Eren became pretty certain it indeed was the case with Levi – they were just too similar in some aspects for Levi to be perfectly sane and he was too proud to ever allow anyone else to analyze him.

Eren loved it.

Eren loved  _ him. _

It was easy as that. Eren fell in love with his therapist and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Levi was perfect to Eren; he was dark and sexy and funny and just as fucked up as Eren was.

Actually, he might have been even more fucked up than Eren was. The more Eren got to know the man, the surer he was that he didn’t know anything about him. Levi was a mystery; unveiling one secret only to reveal two new ones. He was intriguing, a puzzle Eren couldn’t put together no matter how many times he tried, a never ending maze with an innumerable amount of small passages that you could never explore in their entirety even if you spent forever inside of it, and Eren... might have been a little bit obsessed.

Definitely obsessed, if Mikasa had anything to say about his phone’s photo gallery that was filled with photos of Levi and little else, or about his constant giddiness over going to therapy of all things.

Still, he didn’t see a reason to change. He was perfectly happy going to see Levi once a week to try and figure him out just a little bit more. And since he had never bothered to hide his love from the man – or more like he  _ couldn’t  _ hide it from him – and yet he was still under Levi’s care, the therapist obviously didn’t mind Eren’s feelings.

And so they continued playing this game, Eren chasing after Levi while Levi watched him with amusement. And they were content.

That is, until they weren’t.

And then, everything took a turn so different, so unexpected, that Eren still couldn’t wrap his head around it, even though almost a year had already passed.

A strange, happy, and bloody year.

Eren gulped when he remembered the moment which became the turning point for him – for  _ them  _ – before his eyes landed on Levi. Levi wasn’t looking at him as he had apparently gotten bored of watching Eren while he was all lost in thought; instead, he was doodling in his notebook, seemingly deeply concentrated on the way the ink was making the image in his head appear on the blank page.

Eren wanted to see.

No; he  _ needed  _ to see.

Without even realizing what he was doing, he got up from the comfortable couch with only one thought in mind – to see what Levi was drawing. He took the two small steps separating him from his therapist as if in a trance, barely noticing Levi's hand had stilled as he watched Eren's every movement intently. He looked like a jaguar, just waiting for the young deer to come closer to his hideout so he could attack and swallow him whole. Eren didn't care. If it was Levi, he would gladly let him jump at him, tear him apart limb from limb, rip out his eyes, and eat him alive.

He would gladly offer Levi his own throat so it was easier to bite through.

There was no need for that, however, as Levi didn't attack Eren even when he stood right next to him, leaning on the arm of the therapist's chair to get a closer look at Levi's drawing – and to be closer to Levi himself. He was so close he could feel Levi's body heat, the man’s breath tickling the skin on Eren’s neck, until he was barely able to focus on the paper of Levi's notebook. Barely able to see the shape the ink made, his vision blurry with euphoria over being so close to Levi.

But when his eyes finally focused, he couldn't help the giggle that bubbled out of his chest. He could barely tell what he was looking at; it was something vaguely the shape of a human placed in the middle of a dark, irregular circle around what would be the torso, with harsh, thick lines in the same black ink here and there all over the person’s body.

It was too adorable. Eren wanted to frame it and hang it up on his wall, right next to the picture of Levi's side profile he took in secret and printed out.

"The fuck are you laughing at, Eren," Levi said in a low and dangerous voice and an excited shiver ran down Eren's spine in response.

He had to gulp heavily, just to keep the saliva down. Levi would never stand for it if he started drooling after all. "Nothing, really," he replied finally. "Just that it's a really cute drawing. Anyone in particular?"

Eren wondered if Levi would answer that. Wondered if he even wanted to know. Just the idea of hearing a name different from the one he wanted to hear made his insides burn with jealousy.

Finally, Levi moved, dropping his notebook into his lap as he raised his head to look at Eren's face, wordlessly urging Eren to do the same, to look at Levi. And slowly, impossibly slowly, Eren obliged.

He was surprised to see a playful spark in Levi's eyes, one to go along with the small smirk playing on the man's lips, but he didn't have the time to ponder on it as Levi opened his mouth to speak only a split second later.

"You," he stated easily.

You. You. You.

The word echoed in Eren's head.

You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You.

_ Me _ .

Eren's breath hitched as soon as the simple word processed. Him. It was him. The disfigured, ugly, adorable drawing was of  _ him _ .

Eren couldn't hold back. He lunged forward, aiming straight for Levi's lips. Those narrow, chapped, beautiful lips that he needed to taste. And he needed to taste them  _ now _ .

However, Levi seemed to anticipate his hunger as before he could close the small distance between them, sharp pain shot out from the back of his head from where Levi had grabbed his hair at an impossible speed, keeping him in place, and Eren whined, a broken, drawn out noise that he wasn't even ashamed of. He whined not because of the pain but because he was being denied what he desperately needed. He needed Levi. He needed him so much it hurt.

And it hurt so much more than the pain of his hair being yanked back ever could.

"What do you think you're doing, kid?" Levi growled at him then; if only he would talk to him in that voice more.

Eren’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips quickly while he hypnotized Levi's mouth, wishing he could just  _ taste them _ . But Levi wanted him to answer first. He could do that, couldn’t he?

"Trying to kiss you," he replied shamelessly and Levi's eyes narrowed.

He stared at Eren for a moment, the steel in his eyes hardening and his grip on Eren's hair only tightened. "And what did we say about shit like that?"

"To keep it out of the office," Eren mumbled quietly, realizing all too late the mistake he had made. Now Levi was angry and he could forget about getting that kiss anytime soon.

"Exactly." Levi nodded, his tone as calm and level as ever and if Eren didn’t know the man as well as he did, he would have missed the slight annoyance in his voice. It was only after Eren felt Levi’s hand release his hair a moment later, letting the brown strands slip through his fingers, that Levi continued, "Go back to your seat and keep your hands to yourself."

Eren suppressed the pout that threatened to fight its way on his face. It wouldn't help him any, would probably only aggravate Levi futher if he saw him trying to resist the command. At this point, it would be best to just listen and go back to the couch, not trying to push their set rules and piss Levi off. He didn't want to end up like Levi's drawing.

The drawing of a dead, bloody Eren with his intestines dragged out, even more battered than what Levi usually did to his victims, the prey he chased and caught and killed and tortured.

He had always told Eren he wanted to do more. To hurt more, to break more, to mutilate more. But he wouldn't, because he was too disgusted by the humans' filthy blood and even filthier organs. And the only people he didn't find disgusting, he cared about too much to kill.

Eren told him he hoped to one day be the one to make all Levi's fantasies come true. All of them.

He hated the idea of someone else being the object of Levi's bloody dreams. Even if it meant Levi would have to kill him to make them reality. Actually, if he had to die, he wanted it to be by Levi's hand. It was the only acceptable end to him. The only way he could feel at peace in the afterlife.

He wanted it to be that way ever since he found out about Levi’s hobby a year ago. 

Exactly a year ago, after three years of knowing Levi as a proper citizen and therapist, Eren had found out that Levi was a far better, far sicker, and far more experienced psychopath than he was, than he could ever hope to be. Levi was a god. A god of death covered completely in the blood of lesser beings.

And Eren didn't want to upset a god. Not because he feared him but because he loved him. He was Eren's everything, the most beautiful thing he had ever been allowed to lay his eyes upon. The one he prayed to every night.

He didn't want to upset him so he took a step back. A step away from the man he so loved, away from where he really wanted to be, and towards the couch where he was supposed to sit like any other good, obedient patient of Levi's.

But Eren wasn't exactly obedient, was he? And Levi knew that. He had to know how Eren would react if he told him he was picturing his young lover in such a broken, torn up, beautiful position. That he was picturing  _ Eren  _ when he thought about his wildest, most fucked up fantasies.

Levi had to know it would just excite Eren.

So why... just  _ why  _ did he tell him?

As soon as the wheels turning in his head came to a stop, so did Eren. He didn't even take his second step before he whirled around to stare at Levi, silently trying to make sure he wasn't wrong.

He couldn't afford to be wrong about this; he knew full well that if he made an error here, he would have to face dire consequences. But Levi's eyes… were telling him. The amused, expectant spark in those cold greys was telling him he wasn't wrong and he didn't make a mistake. Levi wanted him to push for it.

And so Eren pushed.

Pushed for what he wanted, what he  _ needed _ . He would take those lips right now; he would take whatever Levi would permit. It didn't matter this was Levi's office. It didn't matter they were in the middle of a session. Today, Eren had half an hour, thirty precious minutes to do whatever he wanted.

Before he knew it, he was standing next to Levi again, looming above that deceivingly short man, seemingly even shorter with him still sitting in his comfortable leather chair. It gave Eren confidence. Like he, for once, had the upper hand – even if he knew it was only possible because Levi allowed it to be so.

Eren took in the sight of Levi looking up at him with that blank expression of his, obviously waiting for Eren's next move. Seeing Levi like this, knowing the initiative was  _ his…  _ It excited Eren. He could feel the butterflies running amok in his stomach, emitting heat that spread out from his very core and all over his body. He could almost feel his pupils dilating as his breathing got faster, his mouth watered. It was new, exhilarating,  _ arousing. _

Almost like the first time he picked up a knife with the intention of slicing someone's skin simply for the sake of making them bleed.

No. Not almost. It was a little different but it was just as strong a feeling as back then. Running his hand through Levi's hair and messing up the immaculate undercut, it was like feeling warm blood trickling down his hands and forearms for the first time. Eren couldn't hold back.

He looked into Levi's eyes again, holding the eye contact as he closed in, hovering over Levi as he leaned at the armrests; holding it even when their lips touched a moment later.

He moaned at the contact, the warmth of Levi's skin shooting electricity into him and making his head spin. Still he looked into Levi's cold eyes, only getting further encouraged by the amusement he found in them.

Was Levi having fun over Eren's clumsy attempts at dominating him?

Possibly, probably.

Definitely.

But Eren wouldn't give up. He didn't care Levi was laughing at him – honestly, it only made him happier knowing Levi showed a reaction. If he just stared back expressionlessly… Eren wouldn't know what to do. But Levi was laughing and Eren couldn't have asked for more.

With a surge of determination, Eren parted his lips, moving them over Levi's thin, unresponsive ones relentlessly.

It looked like Levi wasn't about to make it easy for him, however. His legs didn’t uncross and his body didn’t shift to make it possible for Eren to sit on his lap like he wanted, his hands didn’t travel up to snake around Eren’s waist, his head didn’t fall back so they could kiss at an easier angle. His lips didn’t move in tandem with Eren’s.

Eren was growing irritated. It was no fun when Levi wasn’t responding at all. He wanted those hands on him, he wanted those lips to move, to  _ open  _ and let him inside of that hot, dangerous mouth. He longed for those goosebumps that would always appear on his skin wherever Levi touched him, ached for the pain when Levi’s teeth would sink deep into his flesh. Just the thought had him shaking all over in anticipation. It’s been so long since he’s been with Levi like this. Three days since he was last allowed to kiss him, to strip him and be stripped in turn. Three days way too damn long.

He couldn’t take it. It was too much and he couldn’t stop the frustrated cry – an action that earned him a cold smirk from Levi. Was this what was so funny to Levi? Eren squirming as he grew more and more impatient, trying all he could to make his lover react? Sadistic asshole.

But Eren didn’t expect anything less, did he?

This was how they worked, how they would love each other. Their relationship was a game; Levi’s challenge against Eren’s determination. In the end, no matter which won, they would both get what they wanted, both sated and satisfied, neither losing. It was a game only the two of them could play.

And, just as the game rules dictated, Eren only felt more resolve with Levi’s delight, annoyed that his efforts had no apparent effect. Like hell would he give up that easily.

His mind made up, Eren narrowed his eyes at Levi; if he wouldn't open up himself, Eren would  _ make him _ . He would get inside that wet, hot heat of his mouth if it killed him.

His tongue darted out to run slowly across Levi's bottom lip, making Eren finally close his eyes in pleasure. The taste of Levi, of his lips, it was almost too much for him. He'd been dying for it for so long now; he had to take a moment to savour it and to keep himself from just taking a bite of Levi. It would be so amazing to let Levi's warm, red blood, run down his throat. Eren was sure it would be delicious, a nectar of the Gods. The mere thought of it was enough to bring Eren ecstasy.

But he knew he couldn't, not now, not yet. Not without Levi's explicit permission.

So he pulled back from Levi, just a little bit, barely enough to break the contact between their lips. He needed a second, needed a break from that intoxicating, absolutely maddening taste which was still lingering on his tongue before it took him over.

Slowly, Eren let his eyes slide open again, searching for Levi’s immediately, begging his lover for  _ something _ . What, he didn’t really know but… did it really matter? He was trembling, shaking with need and excitement. His breathing was ragged, his lips were tingling, and his stomach was twisting from all the butterflies that had been wreaking havoc in there since the moment he first touched Levi’s skin.

Only now, that he wasn’t so focused on the feeling of Levi under him, did he realize how tight his pants had gotten, the heat that had been pooling in his abdomen finally making its way to his dick, making it grow and push against the zipper of his pants. 

Judging from the interested glint in Levi's eyes, he knew his pupils had to be blown wide as well, making his arousal plainly clear to the man without them ever needing to break eye contact. Eren didn't mind. He wanted Levi to know exactly how much he was affecting him. How little was needed to make Eren lose himself, to pant and whine with desire.

Not that Eren was whining. He couldn't, not unless he wanted to lose this game all too easily and lose Levi's interest – and his own pride.

Lunging forward again, Eren went for the kill. As soon as their lips crashed together again, Eren pushed his tongue in, forcing Levi's lips apart. It was easy, Levi wasn't putting up a fight at all; not helping but not fighting him either. Even when Eren went to pry his teeth open, he was allowed to simply nudge Levi’s jaw down, despite how easy it would have been for him to just bite Eren's tongue off.

Eren would gladly let him even if he chose to do so.

Anything just to be able to feel Levi from the inside, to explore that mouth for just a split second longer and Eren didn’t bother stifling the moan that pushed its way out of his throat. It was too much and too little, he needed more of Levi but he might die if he got any more. He was scared, terrified of what would happen to him if he touched Levi further than he already has. He felt like his heart would burst, like he would catch on fire, and his skin would melt wherever it was in contact with Levi’s, and yet, his body moved on its own in blind hunger.

He didn’t care the way Levi was sitting made it impossible for him to move into his lap; he attempted to crawl in there anyway, trying to fit around his crossed legs in a way that didn’t disturb Levi. It wasn’t easy. Impossible, really, Levi was sitting so that Eren would need to move his leg himself if he wanted to press himself against him, if he wanted to get even a little bit closer than he already was.

It was frustrating. Maddening because he was sure moving Levi would be different from kissing him; it would be more than he was allowed within the rules.

But the way Levi's teeth felt as he scraped his tongue over them was making him shiver, making him moan louder and louder, and Eren didn't care anymore.

He didn’t care if Levi shoved him off, if he let him high and dry, if he broke his wrist, if he bit off his tongue, if he choked him, if he killed him. He needed to be closer, to feel Levi with every cell in his body, to touch him more more more  _ more. _

Not breaking their one sided kiss, he grabbed onto the back of the chair in better support, his hand so close to Levi’s head he could feel that black, so impossibly black hair tickling his skin. Oh how much he loved the sensation. Levi's hair was silky smooth and he could run his hands through it forever without ever getting bored of it. He wanted to run his hands through it right then.

Even more of a reason to sit in his lap  _ now _ .

With that thought fueling him, he let his other hand fall down from the armrest to Levi's leg. Eren could feel the strong muscle of his thigh through the fabric of Levi's pants, almost getting dizzy from the firmness and power of Levi's legs. He couldn’t wait to rub himself on those thick, strong thighs; his mouth watered once more from the simple thought.

Losing no more time, Eren unceremoniously shoved Levi’s leg off, forcing his legs closed as he crawled into his lap. To his surprise, Levi didn’t retaliate, he simply watched him the whole time, looking almost bored and Eren took it as Levi’s permission to get the fuck on with it. And so Eren did.

As soon as he was sitting comfortably in Levi's lap, making sure he pressed his crotch as close to Levi's as he possibly could, his hands hands flew up to tagle in Levi's hair, running through the soft locks a few times before he grabbed on, making sure his hold was firm enough to keep the other man's head in place. He knew Levi had to feel his sharp tugs, the pull on his hair probably painful. But still Levi didn't say anything, didn't shove him off. So Eren thought that maybe, just maybe he was doing this right – or at least not wrong. It was encouraging, lit the fire in Eren's body even brighter and bigger.

And it was making him hungry once more.

Not wasting any more time, he dived in for Levi's lips again, like kissing them was the one thing keeping him alive. Plunging right in, not caring about anything, he kissed Levi roughly and passionately, letting out a drawn out, desperate mewl when this time Levi's tongue moved in tandem with his own. Just as rough, just as frantic.

Eren wanted to scream in victory. Levi reacted to him and Eren couldn't wish for anything more. This alone would have been enough to satisfy Eren, it really would have. But Levi didn't show a single sign of wanting him to stop and Eren… once he got a small taste, he couldn't help craving more. He wanted to kiss Levi deeper, to savour every inch of that soft, ivory skin that he knew tasted heavenly. He wanted to fuck Levi and to be fucked by him. He really didn't care as long as he got to feel Levi with every last cell in his body.

Eren finally broke their feverish kiss, instead leaving butterfly kisses on Levi's cheek and jaw, gently nipping on his ear, until he finally latched onto the delicious skin of Levi's neck. Licking and sucking, gently scraping his teeth over the now wet patch of skin right below Levi's ear. He didn't mean to try and leave a hickey, really; he just couldn't get enough of the way that skin felt on his lips and tongue, or the way Levi's head tilted to the side minutely, giving Eren just a little bit more space to work.

Levi never let him leave any marks. Cut his effort short at the smallest sign of Eren trying. Seeing that he didn't appear to mind now, it made fireworks explode in Eren's stomach. He didn't want to stop, he  _ couldn’t _ stop. He wanted to leave his mark on Levi, leave as many marks as he could. Levi was his and his alone, just like Eren’s entire being was Levi's, and everyone had to know.

And so, once done with this one spot, Eren moved down, licking and biting on his way, until his progress was stopped by Levi's shirt. He wanted to go lower. Wanted to expose those defined pectorals, wanted to hear Levi suck in a breath as Eren took his first taste of those rosy nipples.

But more than anything, he wanted to feel Levi's dick on his tongue, to be completely at Levi's mercy as the man fucked his throat; choking him with his length with no regard for Eren's safety as tears streamed down his face. He wanted Levi to break him.

As soon as possible.

Biting down on Levi's collarbone one last time, Eren pulled back as both his hands went to search for Levi's belt. He moved quickly and frantically, trying to get Levi's pants undone as soon as he could, and only getting frustrated when his shaking hands weren't working  _ fast enough. _

He clicked his tongue as he glared at his own useless hands. He ached for Levi, he was burning all over, his breathing heavy with sweat running down his back, and he couldn't deal with it anymore. He felt like a bitch in heat; or like he was about to explode, the red hot  _ need  _ running amok inside of him and making him go crazy, making him lose his reason.

He would rather die than wait another one second.

Before his thoughts even processed, before his movements processed, Eren felt a hand on his throat. A strong, incredibly strong hand clenched around his windpipe without hesitation only a split second before his entire world shifted.

He lost control of his body as it flew through the air until he sharp pain shot out from his shoulders and upper back. Only the shock of the sudden hit made him realize what had happened; he had crossed the line.

"You do not damage my clothes, brat," Levi hissed, his tone icy cold while the hand that pinned Eren to the wall by the throat only tightened. "Is that clear?"

Eren tried opening his mouth to reply but it was impossible. He could barely breathe, his lungs burning with the lack of oxygen and his neck hurt. His instincts were screaming at him to claw at Levi’s hand, to get him to let go. But Eren… Eren didn’t want Levi to let go. He would accept anything Levi was willing to give him and if that was death for trying to rip open his clothes? So fucking be it. Dying by Levi’s hand was the best death anyone could wish for, the best death  _ Eren  _ wished for. The  _ only  _ death Eren wished for.

Levi was the most beautiful, most perfect angel of death and the only death bringer he would ever accept, no matter when, no matter where, no matter how. He would do anything for Levi and that included giving him his entire body, heart, soul,  _ life _ .

His vision was starting to blur, black dots appearing at the edges of his view as he gazed at Levi’s expressionless face openly, doing his damn best to keep his hands at his sides. He couldn’t help the smile that spread over his lips, the happiness of having Levi’s full attention overtaking him in his half conscious state, and the smirk that appeared on Levi’s beautiful lips in response only made him smile wider. Levi approved, pleased with Eren’s honest reaction to the danger he faced. And that meant more than anything to Eren.

“Is that clear?” Levi repeated, this time with his voice soft, almost gentle and loving, and even while being pinned to the wall and choked painfully, it made Eren feel safe. Safer than he would ever be without Levi.

Having failed to speak, Eren tried to nod as clearly and decisively as Levi’s hold allowed, keeping eye contact with the dangerous, perfect man in front of him all the while as he tried to let him know he understood. It only took a second for Levi’s vice grip to loosen after that and Eren couldn’t help but gasp for air. As much as he didn’t want to show a stupid weakness like this, his body wouldn’t listen to him as it took in the oxygen it had been deprived of. He coughed, his hands finally raising up to grab onto Levi’s hand that was still wrapped around his neck. Not to pry him off, but to have something to hold on to.

Eren hated the way his hands shook. He should be stronger than this, stronger like Levi, stronger  _ for _ Levi. But he couldn’t stop it. He was barely standing now that Levi wasn’t pinning him up, his head was swimming while he tried not to faint from all the blood that rushed to his head until his vision blacked out completely for a second. He had thought he would fall over and crumble to the floor in a pathetic little heap at Levi’s feet like so many have before him but just as his legs gave out and he almost gave into the dizziness, something held him upright.

He blinked once, twice, until his mind and vision cleared up and even then he could barely believe what had happened. Levi was supporting his body, carefully guiding him to sit down on the floor. The one hand that wasn't still curled up snugly around his neck was around his waist, carrying most of his weight while Eren gathered himself. As soon as he realized that, Eren also noticed the hand on his neck had been gently massaging the sore muscles, Levi's fingers rubbing soothing circles into his skin, and heat rushed to Eren's face immediately.

Levi… he almost never acted like this. Eren had thought he would leave him to fall and be disappointed that he couldn't even stand this much but Levi had caught him. He supported Eren's weak body and gave him the same sweet attention as he did when Eren had been good boy. When he did something right, when he helped.

Like he did a year ago, after Eren had followed Levi into a long abandoned warehouse only to find him torturing some disgusting old pedophile, making him come from the sight alone. Too in love, too turned on from seeing Levi covered in warm, red, so red, blood and with a presence like he could dominate the entire world if he had so wished. He already dominated Eren's entire world, after all.

Levi did something similar back then, after he had finally noticed Eren in the room. When the boy fell down to his knees in front of Levi, when he gave Levi his life with an expression on his face that probably just  _ screamed  _ how far and deep he had fallen, when he told Levi he would do anything for him… Levi smiled. He smiled as he leaned down, touching Eren's cheek and smearing blood over his skin and hair, before he kissed him and told him how  _ good of a boy he was _ .

It's been exactly a year since then and it's become the most cherished memory in Eren’s life.

And now Levi was touching him just like he did then. Did that mean Eren did something right, even though he wasn't strong enough to stand on his own after something so minor?

With his heart beating a mile per second, Eren slowly raised his eyes to look at Levi. Those stormy, cold greys were peering at him, Levi’s eyes half-lidded and… loving. Maybe it was Eren’s imagination, his mind hazy from lack of oxygen and wishful thinking, but it seemed like Levi was looking at him with affection, approval, and praise, and if Eren didn’t know any better, he would have cried and hugged and kissed Levi.

But he did know better, so he forced himself to only gaze up at the man in adoration while his breathing calmed, a lazy smile and an expression that bared his entire being to Levi taking over his face. He didn’t try to stop it; there was no point and no need to hide himself. Not when Levi was the only one there, not when Eren was this happy, not ever.

“You did well, Eren,” Levi said almost nonchalantly, making Eren’s ears perk up. "I think you deserve a reward, don't you?"

Eren's breathing quickened once again at Levi's words and at his tone. At the way Levi's nails dug into his scalp, gentle enough to not hurt, yet rough enough for Eren to feel their bite. At the way Levi licked his lips as they held eye contact, a hungry look finally breaking that calm poker face.

There was only one kind of reward Levi could mean in this situation and Eren's dick twitched as it came to life once more. He was sure his pupils were blown wide up to the point of the green around them being barely visible now, his arousal so strong, so wild and powerful, that he almost lost reason, almost pounced on Levi. If the man wasn't holding firmly by his hair, reminding him that he better know his place, he was sure he would have jumped up and forced a reckless, unrestrained kiss on him.

"Please, Sir," Eren whined weakly in between his light pants, making Levi smile.

That damned, twisted grin.

It was the most beautiful thing Eren had ever seen in his life and he could never get enough of the way it made butterflies erupt in his stomach. It pulled on his heart, making it stop beating for a second or two. He wished Levi smiled like that at him more.

Levi didn't let him ponder on it, however, as he let go of Eren's hair and straightened up. Eren watched, transfixed, while Levi slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting his fingers trail down his chest, purposely torturing the younger man with the sight.

Eren wanted to be the one to do it. He wanted to unbutton Levi's white, pristine shirt himself, to kiss and lick every small bit of the alabaster skin that he would expose that way. He wanted to taste more of Levi, wanted to taste every last inch of him and he hated not being allowed to touch. Which he knew he wasn't, not anymore and not yet. He had crossed the line once and now he had to wait patiently for Levi's permission to even move. It almost hurt, the way his now hard dick was pulsing in his pants as it begged to be released, making him bite on his tongue to keep his hands from shooting up to trace those defined, perfect abs.

But as it was, Eren could only take in the sight, unable to tear his eyes away from Levi's slender fingers as they worked, taking their sweet time to reach the last button; Eren had to gulp down the saliva that gathered in his mouth by then, hating the way the sound echoed around the room.

Or maybe it just echoed in his head, all of his senses oversensitive and pushed to overdrive by Levi's presence and by the shirt which was hanging from the man’s shoulders, exposing his torso enough for Eren's hungry eyes to feast. His mind was foggy, clear of anything except for Levi Levi  _ Levi _ . His own breathing seemed to be echoing, the faintest rustle of Levi's clothes impossibly loud and sending jolts of electricity all throughout his body.

When Levi finally reached down to undo his belt, Eren couldn't stop his body from jerking. His hips moved up, the friction of his hard dick against the fabric of his pants almost too much to handle. He felt his hands raise up as well, involuntarily reaching for Levi's body, itching to pull him closer.

The sound of Levi clicking his tongue didn’t come as a surprise, but it still was like a knife running across Eren’s skin, digging its sharp edge deep into his flesh and drawing all the blood from his body. Eren could almost feel the warm red liquid trickling down his skin, making goosebumps appear everywhere it moved and making him hiss in pleasure as his head fell back, presenting his throat for Levi to take.

However, the slice to his throat that Eren expected, or maybe even wished for, didn’t come. Instead, something else slid across his exposed skin, making Eren shudder. It was Levi’s tongue, the man leaning forward to hover over his young lover, licking Eren’s throat roughly and quickly, leaving a wet stripe from Eren’s collarbone all the way to his ear, coaxing a low, drawn out moan out of the helpless boy under him.

“You’re doing so good today, Eren. I just want to fucking break you and make you look even prettier than you do right now,” Levi growled lowly in Eren’s ear before he harshly bit down on his earlobe.

Eren cried out, both in surprise and pleasure, so lost in everything Levi was making him feel he almost missed the whisper that followed. 

“Wrists.”

The command was simple; short, harsh, and to the point, and Eren obeyed immediately without a single thought. His hands shot up in front of his chest, his wrists pressed together tightly as he waited for them to be held together by more than his mere will.

What would it be today? Levi wasn’t wearing a tie but Eren didn’t much like the softness of silk against his skin anyway. But he didn’t think Levi kept any cuffs in his office either. Eren wondered if there was something else that Levi might be able to use to restrain him but before he could think of anything, the sound of leather sliding over cloth gave him the answer.

He watched as Levi pulled off his belt, anticipation making his hands tremble as he presented them to Levi to do with as he wished.

And Levi didn't waste any time with wrapping the belt around Eren's wrists with practiced movements, the tightness and roughness of the leather making Eren hiss and moan in approval. He tugged experimentally on his restraints, finding that he couldn't move his hands even half an inch. Levi did a good job tying him up, like he always did, the sharp edges of the belt a constant reminder that he was not allowed to do as he pleased, a reminder of who he belonged to.

Not that Eren even needed anything to remind him. He was Levi's; he knew that and he didn't want it any other way, ever. But feeling how tight and real Levi's claim on him was… It made a content smile pull at Eren's lips and warmth spread over his whole body, making him relax and burn up with desire at the same time. He wanted Levi to take him. Let him do anything he so wished and then more, let him wreck Eren in any and all ways imaginable. Eren really didn't wish for anything more. He lived for Levi; lived to love him, please him, satisfy him. Nothing else mattered.

And knowing Levi accepted that from him was the greatest, most amazing feeling in the world – so amazing Eren could lose himself in it.

Eren was so distracted by his bliss that he almost didn't notice Levi unzipping his pants but really, no matter how overwhelmed he was, how could he ever miss this sight? Levi's pale, alabaster skin contrasting against the pitch black of his boxers, his hand sliding down his toned stomach to push the fabric out of the way and reveal more and more of that beautiful skin.

Eren couldn’t keep his hands from jerking against their tight restraints, itching to reach out and expose all of Levi, expose every little bit of his body and then please the man in whatever way he wanted. He would slide those boxers off to free Levi’s dick of its constraints, he would touch it and lick it, worship every inch of it in all the ways that Levi liked. He would soon take all of Levi into his mouth, moving his head up and down until he would swallow the entire length, letting it reach all the way to the back of his throat. He would let Levi choke him once more, in a different but more pleasurable way. He would have tears streaming down his face as he looked up at Levi’s face, letting him know he could do anything to him. He would use his own hands to prompt Levi to fuck his throat, just pushing his thin, sharp hips forward a little bit to have him move. Maybe Levi would then grab his hair until it hurt again, keeping his head in place as he fucked him until his throat bled.

Eren had to gulp, his wild thoughts making his mouth water to the point of almost drooling. That wouldn’t do. Levi hated dirty things and he certainly wouldn’t touch Eren if he saw him drooling before having a reason to, wouldn’t let Eren’s mouth anywhere near him.

But still, he couldn’t,  _ wouldn’t  _ stop his mind from conjuring the pictures of being the one to bring Levi over the edge. The idea of Levi’s come sliding down his throat and overflowing from his mouth, dripping down his chin to stain his shirt, was making his entire body feel unbearably hot. Eren hated wasting the precious, bitter liquid though, so he would try to catch as much of it with his hands as he could so he could lick it all up to the last drop.

Levi would then click his tongue at his dirty appearance, taking out a wet tissue to clean Eren’s chin and face up while Eren would gaze at him openly, happy that he could be the one to bring Levi to his climax. Would Levi return the favour? Would he unzip Eren’s pants and stroke his own painfully hard dick, bringing Eren the perfect kind of ecstasy that only Levi could give him?

Eren felt sweat running down his back. He was hot, so unbearably hot just from imagining what he would do if Levi let him. He could feel his dick pulsating, straining against his pants and begging for release. It hurt. It hurt but Eren loved it, welcomed the pain of being denied just like he welcomed anything else Levi gave him.

A small, quiet chuckle echoed around the still room and it ran through Eren like a lightning. He slowly looked up to look at Levi, who was standing in front of him with his thumb hooked under the band of his boxers, not moving at all and just watching Eren curiously.

Eren writhed under the sharp gaze, feeling like Levi could read him and all of his thoughts and feelings without even trying. Did Levi think he was pathetic? Eren didn’t want that. He didn’t want him to think he was a child, weak and pitiful. He wanted Levi to like him, love him, accept him,  _ break him _ .

So when Levi’s hand slammed against the wall right next to Eren’s head, the man leaning forward until his mouth hovered only inches away from Eren’s own, he froze in surprise, his eyes going wide as he met Levi’s stare. Looking at him from such a close distance… he could see Levi’s pupils were dilated, only a sliver of his eye colour visible around them.

Levi was excited.

And that in turn was making Eren even more excited. He knew he shouldn’t do anything. He knew Levi didn’t give him permission. But he couldn’t stop himself.

He lunged forward, closing the small distance between them and pressing his lips against Levi’s once more. Levi didn’t fight him this time, responding immediately and prying Eren’s mouth open himself. A whine escaped Eren when Levi’s tongue touched his own, the way they slid against each other in a sort of harsh, dark, and twisted dance, had Eren melting and giving him energy at the same time. He wanted to grab Levi and pull him closer, wanted to tangle his fingers in that soft, black hair, wanted to run his hands down his broad back. Leave scratch marks on the untouched, milky skin.

The restraints on his hands, however, made any of that impossible. He tugged and tugged, growing irritated when the belt wouldn’t budge, the leather biting deep into his skin and reminding him that he was not allowed to do as he pleased. His struggling was completely futile and it made him cry out into Levi’s mouth in frustration.

Levi pulled away then, easily breaking their feverish kiss. He looked down at Eren with a twisted smile, an amused spark in his darkened eyes as he stroked Eren’s cheek slowly, the touch so light and sweet that Eren couldn’t help leaning into it.

“Look at you, Eren. So desperate,” he whispered in a voice so low, so beautiful; Eren couldn’t get enough of it. “You’re so cute like this, I just want to eat you up.”

Something burst in Eren’s chest at those words. They echoed in his head, repeating over and over and over as warmth spread through his entire body and making his dick twitch.

“Please,” he whimpered, not even sure what he was begging for.

Levi seemed to know, however, and he stroked his cheek one last time before leaning forward to give Eren a soft peck on his lips. “You’re such a good boy, Eren. I’m proud of you for holding on for so long; just stay like this for a second longer, okay?”

Eren nodded shakily at Levi’s words, trying to keep still and not follow Levi when he pulled away completely. He watched as the man stood up and tossed both his jeans and underwear aside, finally exposing his already fully hard dick for Eren’s eyes to feast on.

The sight of Levi basically naked in front of him made Eren moan. God, how amazing it was that the man was just as excited as he was; Eren could come just from that thought alone. But not yet.

He couldn't come yet, not this early. Levi would be angry. So Eren forced himself to close his eyes in an effort to hold back but the image was already etched deep into his brain; Levi standing in front of him in nothing but his unbuttoned shirt which hid nothing from Eren's eyes was a sight he could never forget, could never not see burned into his retinas. In the end, it was no different from looking at the real thing.

So Eren simply took a deep breath in an effort to keep the emotions and the hot, sweet, sweet feeling that was burning deep in his gut, inside. And slowly, he opened his eyes again.

Levi was smirking down at him, a curious look in his eyes as he watched Eren struggle with himself. Eren wanted to touch him already. In any way. But he was so far away, too far to reach without moving. Levi's words still rang strong in his ears, telling him to stay as he was; it definitely wouldn't do to jump forward right now. Stil,l Eren couldn’t help but move his restrained hands, reaching out for Levi in an effort to get to any bit of skin he could while not separating his back from the wall.

Watching Levi's face as he was, Eren could plainly see Levi's smirk stretch into a full smile. Levi was happy, happy that Eren was so desperate and Eren could only smile back, his own happiness overwhelming him. This was exactly what he wanted, exactly where he wanted to be. At Levi's mercy, with the man obviously enjoying –  _ loving _ – driving him crazy like this. Eren wondered if he could feel a little conceited. If he could think Levi loved him just as much as he loved Levi.

He hoped so. The mere idea sent a shock of electricity down his spine and right into his dick, making it throb painfully. Eren was sure there was already precome leaking out of it, the clear liquid making a mess of his underwear that Levi was sure to scowl at.

There was no way he could stop it though, no way to control it. Levi was like a drug to him, making him lose any semblance of control at a simple glance. He was the reason Eren skipped school, the reason Eren didn't sleep, the reason Eren's phone's memory was almost at full capacity – all so he could learn more, learn everything about him, and look at him whenever he so wished.

Levi didn't mind his love. He welcomed it, even, letting Eren follow him wherever he went, sometimes even looking into the camera if he felt generous, letting him watch while he hunted, and letting Eren bask in the sight of Levi covered in blood, the deep red painting beautiful pictures across his pale skin. The screams were just a background music for Eren in these moments, Levi taking up all his attention and not leaving room for other, unimportant things.

Eren bit deep into his bottom lip to get the picture of Levi in red out of his mind. It was too much. The Levi right here, right now, the Levi who was smiling as he kneeled down in front of him and crawled towards his trembling, sweaty form, was enough to drive him insane.

Or maybe he already was insane.

It didn't matter though. It didn't matter if he was insane because Levi’s hand was reaching out, inching closer and closer to Eren's crotch.

He was smirking again, laughing to himself when Eren's entire body convulsed at the sensation of Levi's fingers brushing over Eren's clothed dick. "You're so excited already. You really are a kid," he whispered so Eren could barely hear, and Eren took a shaky breath, unable to hold back the retort.

"Look-" he had stop to gulp in an effort to keep his voice steady. "Look who's talking. You're completely hard, too," Eren finished, defiance clear in his voice.

Levi paused his light, entirely too light touches to look at Eren and for a second, Eren was sure he fucked up. But then Levi huffed, shaking his head before he leaned in to connect their lips once more, just a quick, chaste kiss that made Eren's head spin and his lips tingle.

"Insolent brat, this is why I have to tie you up everytime," he said, sounding stern and disapproving on the surface, but Eren could hear the amusement behind it.

Eren couldn’t help but grin as he retorted, his voice barely above whisper, “Because I talk back? I think a gag would be better then.”

Levi clicked his tongue before he turned away to search for something in the pockets of his pants that lay discarded behind him as he replied, almost bored, “Because you’re a cheeky little shit who needs something to keep reminding you to behave.”

Eren wanted to shoot back some smart remark but then he realized he couldn’t really say anything. Levi was right. He needed something to keep him grounded, something to keep him in check. Something to remind him that he belonged to Levi, not the other way around.

And belonging to Levi was something he never wanted to forget, not for a single second, not even when his mind and body went crazy with need and arousal and the feeling of Levi all around him, making him forget himself, forget where he was, who he was, only remembering Levi Levi Levi Levi  _ Levi. _

It all went back to the first night they spent together, a night that Eren didn’t remember much of. He only recalled the events up to the point where he lay on his back on the bed, Levi hovering over him and peppering kisses over his lower stomach and inching closer and closer to Eren’s hard dick. Then, everything went blank. Eren had no idea what he did then but the next thing he knew, his head was being slammed against the wall on the opposite side of the room, Levi’s iron grip on his nape only tightening by the second. He could feel hot blood pouring out of his mouth which made him realize his bottom lip was throbbing. He could only assume Levi hit him or bit him hard enough to bust it.

It took several long, impossibly long minutes before Levi ascertained that Eren was back in the present and let him go. And only when Eren dared to steal a careful glance at the man who was still glaring at him, his presence intimidating and making Eren shake in fear and excitement, did he realize not all of the blood coming out of his mouth was coming out of his lip.

There was a deep, bright red bite mark on Levi’s neck. The blood trickling down from the wound left beautiful patterns across Levi’s skin. Eren wanted to lick the blood up and not waste a single drop.

Eren didn’t dare move, however, the pressure Levi was emitting more than enough to keep Eren in place. It wasn’t like Eren needed to move after that anyway. Levi grabbed him by his arm and threw him on the bed, not wasting any time in tying both of Eren’s hands to the headboard, so tight that Eren lost all feeling in his hands shortly after, before fucking Eren raw.

Eren loved it.

He loved watching the bite –  _ his _ bite – the entire time Levi had his way with him, loved how wild and rough Levi was, loved being completely at Levi’s mercy. He loved when Levi called him a fucking monster who needed to learn his place and he loved the curious, intrigued, and maybe even fascinated spark in Levi’s eyes.

They never had sex without Eren being restrained in some way since then and Eren… Eren wouldn’t want it any other way. He wanted to be restrained, wanted Levi to tame him, to keep him on a leash like his little pet monster. And Levi was the only one he would ever  _ let  _ tame him.

His only regret was that he didn’t remember the time his monster came out. He didn’t remember giving Levi that bite mark, the bite mark that was deep enough that it left a very faint scar on Levi neck. If Eren strained his eyes, he would be able to make it out even now.

Eren had marked Levi, marked him as his master, his owner… and he didn’t remember it. He never wanted to forget a single second he could spend with Levi. Not again. So the restraints were necessary; necessary to keep Eren grounded in the present, to keep him from losing himself and  _ forgetting. _

Tugging on his hands a little, Eren couldn’t help but smile. The belt around his wrists was painful, tight, and didn’t give him any room to move them and it made Eren happy. Happy and warm and so damn aroused. His dick throbbed at the light bite of the leather that his movements caused.

“Don’t fucking move, brat, unless I tell you to.”

Eren jumped at the dangerous growl of Levi’s voice, immediately stilling his movements and returning back to reality.

Levi was facing him again now, scowling slightly at Eren's apparent efforts to break free. Eren didn't like that look; it made him feel disappointed in himself since it meant he had done something wrong, even just a little bit. But as soon as Eren stopped his movements, going so far as to stop breathing, the frown on Levi's beautiful face melted away.

Levi nodded at him in approval before he went to move back towards Eren. He didn't have to say or do anything in order for Eren to spread his legs and give him room to come closer. Eren did so automatically, without even thinking, just needing Levi closer, closer,  _ closer _ .

Even if opening his legs meant his pants pressed harder into his erection, making him hiss in both pleasure and pain. This was torture. Sweet, sweet torture that became harder and harder to bear with every second. He wanted –  _ needed _ – to come; it was becoming painful just holding it, but how could he? Levi barely even touched him. He didn't want to come just like that, didn't want to let himself go over the edge without Levi doing a single thing. He didn't want to come before giving Levi any of the pleasure the man deserved and demanded.

But… he knew he couldn't hold himself back if he tried the second Levi's skin touched his.

Eren realized he was trembling. Trembling from the effort of holding back, from trying his hardest to stay still, from the excitement of what was to come. Cold sweat was running down his back and goosebumps were forming all over his body as he waited for Levi's orders.

He didn't have to wait long. As soon as Levi settled in between his legs, the man looked him over slowly, making Eren feel like he was completely bare and vulnerable. Levi had all the power over him then and he didn't even have to do or say anything for Eren to know what Levi wanted him to do before he even opened his beautiful mouth.

"Open your pants and get your dick out," Levi said, sounding almost bored, and Eren complied immediately.

It was awkward trying to get his fly open with his hands tied up but Eren didn't care about the pull on his skin or uncomfortable angle. He worked as fast as he could, almost ripping the button off in his clumsy haste and pushing his pants and underwear down.

He shivered at the feeling of the constricting fabric disappearing and the cold air caressing his hard length. He heard Levi chuckle at the display he made then, but Eren couldn’t even think to care how he looked. Levi and release were the only things on his mind and he didn’t care how pathetic he seemed.

When done with his task, Eren raised his hands in front of his chest again and, while awaiting further instructions, watched Levi with eyes that were trained at every little movement Levi might make. He held his breath in anticipation when Levi reached out with one hand, his fist clenched around something, as he gestured for Eren to take it.

Eren immediately held his hands out, eager for what Levi would give him. He did have an idea but he could never be sure with Levi, the man completely unpredictable in any and all areas. When Eren expected him to break him, ruin him, bleed him dry, Levi would be the most gentle lover imaginable. When Eren thinks they're going to have a quiet, calm evening, they end up with a dead body, both covered in blood, and fucking with abandon like animals.

Eren loved it either way.

That's why he didn't care what it was Levi was going to hand over to him, eagerly awaiting for the items to drop into his open palms.

There were three things, all of them light, so very light and small, and Eren's gaze immediately dropped to look at them, the curiosity stronger than the need to wait for permission. There were two packets, one of them obviously containing a condom, while the other could only be lube, one of Levi's favourite brand.

The third and last item, however, was the only surprise to Eren, one that sent a jolt of excitement down his spine and made him bite down a whine. It was a thick, silicone ring, about 2 inches in diameter. It was a deep red colour, almost like the colour of the blood that pools around your feet when you cut off someone's limb. The most beautiful colour. He could almost see the liquid flow out and gather in his palms, only to trickle down his forearms to create an awe inspiring work of art on his skin.

Eren could only stare silently, not moving a muscle as he was completely taken by the simple beauty of the ring, until Levi's voice broke him out of his fascinated reverie. "Put it on," was the simple command.

And Eren didn't waste any time in complying. He held his dick in place as he gripped the base tightly so he could quickly slide the ring down, not giving himself any time to take in any of the sensations and only letting himself breathe when the cock ring was sitting snugly where it belonged.

He took a moment to admire the sight. As expected, Levi always knew what to get; the ring fit him perfectly, not tight enough to be uncomfortable but tight enough that he could feel it, the blood red of it contrasting beautifully against his flushed, hard cock, making it look like there was a deep, clean cut along the base. It wasn't as beautifully as it would have been were Levi to wear it but even so, if he wasn't constricted by it, he would have come just from the sight alone.

It really was a good thing Levi got it for him, all this was too much for him to be able to last even a minute by himself, no matter how much he tried. Levi really was spoiling him rotten today and Eren loved it.

He knew he was taking too long when Levi clicked his tongue, "Stop wasting time brat, your session is still going. I don't mind just kicking you out once the forty five minutes are up." He was talking in a seemingly disinterested voice but Eren could still hear the hidden impatience behind it. 

He couldn't... didn't even want to fight the smile spreading on his face at the realization. He could still remember the time when he couldn't tell the small nuances of Levi's voice, couldn't tell when the man was serious, when he was joking, when he cared, and when he didn't. He used to feel so lost when talking to him but now he could read his lover like an open book. And he immensely enjoyed being able to tell Levi's moods at single glance.

Looking up at Levi now, even ignoring his exposed bottom half and open shirt that was just asking him to slide it off those broad, muscular shoulders, and simply looking into the grey eyes, Eren could see how aroused Levi was. It made Eren happy. So incredibly happy that Levi wanted him, wanted to fuck him, wanted to be with him, wanted to love him. It still felt like a dream sometimes, even though it's been a year now since they came together in blood, crime, and love. A bond stronger than any if you asked him.

That knowledge alone made a shiver run down his spine and goosebumps to raise on his skin. He really would be content if Levi killed him now. It would be the best conclusion to these feelings that he could ask for.

But if Levi didn't wish so yet, so be it; he would do anything else to please him instead.

And right now, pleasing Levi meant he should get back to preparing himself.

Eren forced himself to break eye contact as his gaze slowly dropped back down to his own hard length; he could almost see it pulsing along with his heart beat. Gulping down the saliva that accumulated in his mouth, Eren turned his attention to the two packets in his hands. Time to get this shit rolling.

A second later, one of the packets was ripped open without mercy, the rubber, tightly wound up material falling out and landing on Eren’s thigh. Eren could feel his heart pounding through his entire body just from the sight of the tiny, simple thing. He couldn't help the shaking of his hands when he reached for the condom, carefully positioning it at the tip of his hard length before quickly rolling it down.

As his hand slid over the hot, sensitive flesh, he didn't bother stifling the moan that slipped past his lips. It felt so good. So so good, even as brief as the contact was. Unconsciously, his tied hands almost moved back up on their own, his body begging for stimulation, for any kind of relief it could get. 

But it was like Levi could read his mind. As soon as he reached the base, securing the condom tightly in place, Levi's hand shot forward at lightning speed to grab the loose end of the leather belt, pulling Eren's hands upwards harshly. It was painful, the tug on Eren's skin unforgiving, as was the surprise of the sudden forced movement, and Eren inadvertently cried out, only to bite down on his tongue a second later. What was he thinking letting something like this throw him off? It was his fault in the first place for almost disobeying orders.

The combined pain on his tongue and wrists brought Eren back to reality as he sheepishly looked up, meeting Levi's reprimanding gaze with his apologetic one. “I’m sorry, Levi,” he said, before Levi could ask him what the hell he thought he was doing.

Eren was surprised to see the corner of Levi’s mouth quirk slightly up and his heart skipped a beat. Levi was so damn beautiful. “If you’re sorry, then hurry the fuck up. No more delays, kid, or I’ll really kick you out of here.”

Eren almost let out a laugh at the empty threat. He loved seeing Levi in a good mood and joking around like this even as he commanded every single cell in Eren’s body. It was almost as much of a turn on as watching him destroy some poor, hopeless fucker without hesitation, witnessing the man smashing heads in or taking his sweet time burning people’s fingers to the point of being charred, or listening to the screams as Levi calmly hammered nails into a knuckle after knuckle until the victim’s hands looked like pincushions. Levi was just perfect in every way and every mood and Eren would sooner break the entire fucking world apart than let anything get in between the two of them.

Without breaking eye contact, Eren smiled, open and happy as he nodded, making Levi cock his head to the side with a long, deep, and steady look that made Eren feel like he could see all the way into his very soul, seeing all the secrets Eren himself didn’t know he had. And he was okay with that. He would never hide anything from Levi; would give him access to the deepest, darkest parts of him without batting an eye. He trusted Levi and he wanted to give anything he could to the man.

Levi apparently found what he was looking for in Eren’s eyes as Eren felt the pull on his hands loosen, his arms slowly falling back down, towards his stomach and his pulsing length until his fingers bumped into the hot flesh and he couldn’t stop the hiss that escaped his lips at the brief contact.

When a chuckle came from Levi a second later, Eren became convinced Levi had been purposely guiding his hands so they would touch his dick before he released him, and he shot a dirty glare at his boyfriend. Asshole. It was making Eren want to break his restraints and pin Levi against the desk and make  _ him  _ beg for release. Make him cry out his name as his eyes rolled back in pleasure while Eren fucked him, marked him, made him lose himself.

But… he could play nice for a little bit longer couldn’t he? It was for Levi, after all.

So he bit down on the urge to break free and picked up the second packet instead. Not having the patience to play with the annoying plastic anymore, he bit down on one corner, ripping it open with one sharp tug. He immediately spit the piece in between his teeth out, not caring where it landed even though Levi might end up scolding him for littering in his office later but Eren really didn’t care at this point.

The only thing he cared about was getting Levi to come to him faster.

He turned the now open packet upside down, letting the contents flow out and slowly drip on his aching flesh. It was cold, so shockingly cold against his skin and he wished Levi had done it instead; the man would have let cold liquid warm up on his palms first before he would slowly spread it on Eren, taking his sweet, sweet time to carefully stroke him all over just to evenly distribute the lubricant. It would have been so much better. Just seeing the focused look on Levi's face as he worked would have been enough for Eren.

It was truly unfortunate that Levi chose this way of getting things done instead but Eren knew better than fight him over it. Not as long as he still had his sense with him.

So he just squeezed every last drop of the lube out, gulping the feelings of dissatisfaction down, and looking up at Levi expectantly. With this, he was done, and hopefully, he would finally get his reward now.

“Good boy,” Levi said when their eyes met, a lazy smile on his face. “All ready for me to do whatever the fuck I want. You’re so pretty like this, Eren.”

Eren shivered, and this time it had nothing to do with the temperature. Levi made him weak, so weak with anything he did or said, and it wasn’t fair. Sometimes, Eren wondered if he one day could have the same effect on Levi but then he would notice something, a small gesture the therapist would do – a cup of coffee the way Eren liked it, a text to remind him to take a thorough shower after one of their ‘outings’, a pick up after his classes, a blowjob in the college parking lot – and all his worries flew right out the window.

Although really, anything would have been fine with Eren,  _ anything, _ as long as Levi knew him, remembered him, looked at him, even if the reason were to be hate. But in the end, there was no need for him to worry. Levi loved him in his own, different way and that was all that Eren needed.

He just had to trust Levi.

And so he did, trusting him unconditionally even now, while he waited for his next instructions and watching with hungry eyes as Levi moved forward, his sharp grey eyes meeting Eren's and pinning him down with a look that just dared him to look away. Eren wouldn’t even think to look away; his attention, eyes, and thoughts were always on Levi, after all.

He followed Levi's every movement, never letting his eyes stray away. He didn't even have to try to keep still while Levi came closer and closer until the man was practically sitting in his lap, Levi's gaze leaving him weak and motionless even while Levi was so close to him he could feel the heat radiating from and would be able to touch that beautiful, white skin at the slightest movement. Eren still didn't move, simply letting things happen as Levi wanted them to, almost feeling as if he were in a trance.

He could only watch as Levi stopped and raised his left arm, his hand coming in contact with Eren's shoulder a second later, and jolt ran through Eren’s entire body. It was as if he suddenly came alive, the contact severing the spell Levi had on him only for his his hands to shoot up immediately to grab Levi's wrist, not paying any attention to the way the belt bit into his skin painfully. He didn’t know what he was trying to do, he just needed to touch Levi’s skin, feel his heat,  _ have him _ in any way he could. Feeling him through the fabric of his shirt simply wasn’t enough.

Eren saw Levi’s eyes narrow at his bold move, his hand tightening on his shoulder, fingers digging painfully into Eren’s flesh. Eren knew he should stop, he knew Levi wouldn’t stand for it but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to touch Levi more, kiss his skin, feel the pulse on his wrist. He wanted him so much it hurt.

Was this love? Charging forward head on without regard for anything, the thought to be with him, to understand him, the only thing on your mind? Eren was sure it was, it had to be. If the thing he felt for Levi wasn’t love, what else would it be? He would kill and die for Levi and be happy to do so. He would do anything.

He loved Levi and he wanted to be closer to him. Driven by that thought, he grabbed onto Levi’s wrist tighter.

Maybe if he held him hard enough, he could crawl under Levi’s skin and stay nestled in his chest, feel his blood flow all around him, feel his heart beating right next to him, feel his breathing, be completely surrounded by him.

He wanted that. He wanted to be with Levi, always, and being a part of his body would be so incredible, the simple thought was making him feel lightheaded.

"Eren," Levi growled lowly, making him come back to reality.

His fingers hurt. He was holding onto Levi so tightly his hand hurt and he knew Levi had to feel it. The idea of them sharing the pain had Eren feeling so happy, it was stupid and ridiculous but he couldn't help it. He knew he should let go, apologize and lick Levi's wrist better but his fingers refused to listen.

When Eren still didn't loosen his grip a moment later, Levi sighed, "You really are hopeless, kid."

Eren didn't know what happened then, but the next thing he knew, his arms were pinned above his head, Levi pressing his wrists into the wall with so much strength he couldn't keep the hiss of pain in. The pull of the belt on his skin, combined with the force of Levi's grip was too much for him to keep a straight face.

"You done?" Levi asked, his seemingly disinterested voice sending a shiver down Eren's spine and pulling a moan out of him.

Eren couldn't help it. It hurt, but it hurt so good and Levi was talking to him, it made him feel hot. So hot and he could barely form words when he weakly replied to his lover, "Yes sir. Please…"

"Please what, Eren?" Levi was enjoying this, his voice not trying to hide his amusement, and Eren didn't even care.

"Please, touch me. Let me touch you," Eren whined as he tugged on his wrists, trying to break free.

Levi didn't budge, it was like Eren was fighting against the hold of steel instead. The power Levi had over him, physically and mentally, made him even weaker, his body shaking with arousal. He loved this man so much.

A lazy smile pulled on Levi’s lips then and Eren’s mouth watered. It looked like Eren was going to be eaten and he wouldn't wish for anything less. Even more of Levi's weight pressed down on Eren's wrists and Eren watched eagerly as Levi moved, reaching with his free hand behind himself.

Eren almost couldn't believe what he was seeing but the changing expression on Levi's face, the stifled moan that slipped through his pink, beautiful lips, and the small, royal blue, elegant toy that appeared in Levi's hand made him shake and whine and pull on his hands, trying to break free of Levi's grip with renewed force, wanting nothing more than to grab the man in front of him and pull him down on his lap and his dick.

A butt plug.

Levi just pulled a butt plug out of his perfect, tight ass and Eren thought he would go crazy. He was preparing for this, for  _ Eren,  _ just waiting to be filled with something bigger, better than the plug was. Levi wanted him, maybe just as much as Eren did, and something hot and primal woke up inside Eren. 

He needed Levi on the most basic level, to be inside of him and make him moan and lose himself, make him feel good, so good Levi wouldn't want anyone or anything else ever again. His dick was aching once more, the blood pulsing and making it twitch and Eren felt something snap.

An animalistic growl rumbled in his chest as his hands jerked, trying to break free of Levi's hold and grab for his hips. The grip Levi had on him didn't loosen, however, just as the leather belt keeping his wrists together only strained and creaked under the force of his struggle but it didn’t let Eren go either, only biting deeper and deeper into his skin. Eren paid it no mind, didn’t even really notice the pain; he couldn’t even think anymore, couldn’t see or feel anything except Levi Levi  _ Levi  _ and he only pulled harder.

Levi clicked his tongue at him, watching Eren struggle to break free with mild annoyance. “If you don’t stop squirming,” Levi hissed, before grabbing Eren’s throat lightly, “I will  _ make you. _ ”

Eren glared at Levi, his lips pulling back in a snarl. He didn’t care about Levi’s threats right then; Levi could slit his throat open and he wouldn’t even blink. He just  _ needed him so bad _ his entire body and mind screamed _. _

It was only a split second before Eren’s hands finally slipped from Levi's hold and shot up, uncaring of the restraints of the belt, when he grabbed for Levi’s shirt, which was still hanging from his wide strong shoulders, jerking the man down to his level. As soon as Levi, a gasp of surprise visibly caught in his throat, was within reach, Eren lunged forward, pressing his lips to Levi’s with hunger, forcing his way inside Levi’s hot, almost scaldingly hot, perfect mouth. Eren’s mind went blank except the single thought of  _ hunger _ . He was starving for Levi, he wanted to eat him, swallow him whole and keep him close at all times, he wanted to  _ have him. _ He didn’t care if Levi would sooner turn him into one of his bloody artworks than let him. He didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything except the warmth of Levi’s mouth, the feel of his tongue sliding against his own, the taste of his saliva, and that smirk of his that Eren could feel against his skin.

He didn’t care about anything else, he just needed Levi in any way he could get him.

As Eren lost himself in the passionate, messy kiss, pulling Levi closer and closer all the while, he didn’t notice Levi’s movements until one of his hands touched his pulsing dick. Something akin to electricity ran through Eren as he broke their kiss with a gasp, before it turned into a pathetic moan. His head fell back until it hit the wall behind him but he didn’t care about the pain that shot from the back of his head, the only sensation he could feel were Levi’s fingers sliding over his dick, causing waves of sweet, sweet pleasure run all the way through his body. He could feel himself shaking. This was almost too much, too much stimulation for him to keep it together. If it wasn’t for the cockring, Eren was sure he would be shooting his load all over Levi’s beautiful ass that was now hovering only inches away from his length.

He could hear Levi chuckling. Cracking one eye open – he didn’t even know when he closed them – he shot his lover a half-hearted glare.

Judging by the smirk Levi was giving him, Eren suspected he looked more like he was begging than looking annoyed, but it just  _ felt so fucking good _ and he needed more. Needed to feel Levi’s tight, wonderful ass squeezing him as soon as fucking possible.

"Levi,  _ please _ ," Eren begged, his voice coming out as a raspy moan.

"So impatient," Levi whispered into Eren's ear, his smirk only widening when Eren whimpered in response. Levi trailed a finger down Eren's jaw, making him lean into the touch. Levi continued on until meeting Eren’s chin, tilting his his head up until Eren raised his eyes to meet with Levi's. "You've been a good boy, all things considered. I think you do deserve a reward after all," he mumbled and Eren moved forward to capture Levi's kiss in another desperate kiss.

It was even messier than before, Eren sucking on Levi's tongue as if it was the water that kept him alive. He could feel saliva trailing down to his chin, Levi's breath tickling his cheek, before Levi pulled back slightly only for him to bite Eren's bottom lip so hard Eren could taste blood.

It hurt. It hurt so fucking good. He wanted Levi to bite him more, to taste more of the delicious, metallic, warm blood.

But before he could do so much as lick the blood off of Levi's lips and teeth, he felt Levi's deft, elegant fingers gripping his dick tightly and he took a sharp breath. Levi didn't give him time to even breathe out before he put his weight down, Eren's length slipping inside him and Eren’s vision went white.

A loud, drawn out moan echoed around the room and Eren couldn't even tell if it was his or Levi's voice. It didn't really matter to him, however, since Levi's movements didn't stop. He was moving down slowly, his heat slowly engulfing more and more of Eren's erection.

It was almost too much for Eren to handle. Biting on his tongue to bring himself to reality, Eren forced his eyes to focus on Levi. The man was frowning as he concentrated on his task, the slightest hint of pink dusting his cheeks. He was beautiful. So incredibly beautiful and it took every last drop of control Eren had left in himself to not thrust his hips up to slam all the way inside him. He didn’t want to hurt Levi. Could never really hurt him if he wanted to and so he could only clench his teeth and force himself to keep still until Levi swallowed all of him inside the wonderful, amazing heat of his ass.

He didn’t have to wait long, Levi was moving himself expertly down Eren’s length until he was sitting all of his weight on Eren’s thighs. Eren didn’t even bother to muffle the guttural moan when Levi grinded down on him.

Fuck, Levi was beautiful like this. The little pants that left his mouth, lips still stained with Eren’s own blood, and Eren was hungry again. He wanted to swallow Levi whole and be chewed down to his bones in return, he wanted Levi to take whatever he wanted from him and he wanted to take the equal amount back. But most of all, he wanted Levi to feel so full of him, wanted him to scream his name and to lose himself in pleasure as Eren pounded him and filled him with all his love and passion and  _ himself _ .

Reaching out towards Levi’s shoulders with the single thought to push him down, to bend him over and fuck him senseless right then, a frustrated growl left Eren’s lips. With his wrists tied as they were, Eren couldn’t do anything.

“Having trouble?” Levi asked, his voice quiet and breathy and amused. As if mocking him, Levi slowly raised up until only the tip of Eren's dick was inside his asshole, before he slammed back down on him with a quiet, sweet moan that was music to Eren's ears.

In response Eren cried out; the sensation was almost too much, too sudden and too overwhelming. The heat pooling in his abdomen was nearly unbearable. He felt like he was going to explode and Levi was the detonator. He couldn't take it. He needed more, needed Levi to move, needed to move inside Levi and make him let out more of those beautiful sounds.

When Levi didn't move again, only smirking at Eren with a smug look in his eyes, Eren glared at him, simply grabbing Levi’s shirt once more and harshly pulling him back towards himself. He didn’t waste any time in attaching his lips to Levi’s neck, sucking harshly until he heard Levi hiss in pain.

Eren grinned against the soft skin, rolling his hips slowly until he could hear Levi's breath hitch. But it wasn't enough. It was never enough. His dick was begging for more, twitching at any small movement and judging by the way Levi's entrance was clenching, it wasn't enough for Levi either.

It didn't take Levi long to start moving again, Eren's slow grinding only making him frustrated. With the stimulation finally more than just a teasing touch, Eren couldn't hold back his groans.

It felt so fucking amazing. His dick sliding in and out of Levi's tight, hot ass, the way Levi's hair fell into his eyes, the sweat glistening on his alabaster skin, the way his muscles clenched, the way Levi's hard dick was moving up and down in a rhythm that was almost hypnotizing. Eren wanted to feel him better. He wanted to pound into Levi harder, deeper, faster, wanted to sweep his hair out of his eyes and make Levi look at him as he pulled on those black, silky locks, wanted to lick the sweat off his skin, wanted to touch and feel his muscles as they moved. Wanted to touch Levi's dick, jerk him off in time with his thrusts until Levi was screaming and coming all over himself from the sensations.

He wanted his name on Levi's lips and he wanted Levi to not be able to think about anything but  _ him. _

"Untie me," Eren said, his voice coming out in a snarl. Even Eren was almost startled by the demanding harshness in his words but he didn't care. Levi was driving him crazy and he couldn't even touch him properly. Couldn't make him feel good,  _ better _ .

Levi snorted at his words, meeting Eren's eyes as he slid down Eren’s length deliberately slowly. Without breaking eye contact, Levi ignored him, did as he pleased riding Eren’s dick for several long moments, a slow quiet moan full of pleasure escaping him and running through Eren. The sound was making his heart race faster and his dick twitch inside Levi. Those grey, powerful eyes were sending shocks through Eren’s body, with how blown Levi’s pupils were, the look he was giving Eren was full of arousal and amusement.

“You think you can make me feel better than this?” Levi retorted with a content sigh, a cocky, lazy smile on his lips.

Eren wanted him to stop looking at him like that, wanted to wipe the smirk off his lips, wanted to see those eyes cloud over and roll back, their owner lost in the feeling of Eren hitting his prostate over and over again until Levi would be pushed over the edge. Only then would Eren be satisfied – and Levi would be, too.

So Eren leaned forward, his tied hands clumsily caressing Levi’s stomach, scratching the skin lightly, while his mouth went straight for Levi’s lips. He licked Levi’s mouth slowly, trailing small kisses down to his jaw and along the slope of his neck, then licking a wet stripe all the way back up to his ear. He tasted wonderful. Levi’s skin was sweeter than chocolate. He wanted more of it.

Before the thought even properly formed in his head, Eren opened his mouth and bit down hard on Levi’s ear, so hard Eren almost wasn’t sure if he was trying to bite it off entirely or not, but he… didn’t really care either way.

He didn’t care if he would bite though the flesh and judging by the way Levi cried out, the loud noise turning into a needy whine, as his ass clenched around Eren hungrily, he didn’t care either.

At the blatant show of approval, Eren felt something swell in his chest. This was it. This was what he wanted. To make Levi feel good, blissful, and amazing without Levi needing to do a single thing.

Pulling himself away from Levi a little bit, he took a moment to admire the angry red bite mark in the flesh of Levi’s ear, before his gaze slowly slid to the side to look directly into Levi’s eyes once more. “I  _ know _ can make you feel a lot better than this,” he said simply, his voice steady even with the waves of arousal that were threatening to drown him.

“Fuck,” Levi said quietly, as if uttering the simple curse would erase the fact that he had lost. Lost to Eren’s passion and his fire.

A second later, the belt loosened around Eren’s wrists, the younger man not wasting any time before his hands went to grip tightly at Levi’s hips. God, how much he wanted to hold those hips. To dig his fingers into the flesh, to leave impressions in the skin where his nails would dig into it.

Eren didn’t exactly know how it happened but a second later, he was hovering above Levi with their bodies still connected. Levi was looking up at him with his eyes slightly widened, his hair spread around his head like a black, dark halo. He was beautiful. So damn beautiful and Eren didn’t bother to bite back the animalistic growl as he dived down, his teeth going straight for one of Levi’s nipples.

Levi hissed when Eren bit down around the pink little bud, his hands soon finding their way under Eren’s shirt, his nails digging into the skin of his back. Eren welcomed the sharp sting, the pain only making him grip onto Levi’s hips tighter and work his tongue faster. He sucked hard on Levi’s nipple, his tongue scraping across the tip, then around it until he could feel Levi’s breath hitch. He really wished he could do this all day, all night. Just torturing Levi with his focus on this single spot until he begged him to do something else, until he bled from all the attention, the alluring red trickling down his skin, over his chest, and down to stain the floor. It would be wonderful. But he promised Levi to make him feel good. Better. Amazing.

Giving Levi’s nipple one last lick, Eren reluctantly pulled away to pull off his shirt, the fabric annoying him and irritating the skin of his back which was tender from Levi’s vicious touch. Tossing the shirt in the general direction of the couch, he quickly turned his attention back to Levi, meeting his cutting gaze. There was clear exasparation in those eyes and Eren couldn’t help but think how  _ adorable _ he looked right then. He was a mess. And Eren wanted to mess him up more.

“Fucking  _ do _ something before I change my mind and fuck  _ you _ senseless,” Levi growled in between his light pants.

Eren only cocked his head to the side, regarding Levi with a calculating stare. “I think I’m doing enough already but if you don’t think so…” He let the sentence trail off as he let go of Levi’s hip, where he hoped to find bruises soon, to get a good hold on Levi’s leg instead. Hooking the strong limb around his elbow, Eren grinned down at Levi, taking pleasure in the small gasp that Levi failed to suppress at the sudden movement.

Levi glared at him, but before he could so much as growl at the younger man, Eren slammed into him and a Levi's head fell back in a silent cry, exposing the entire beautiful slope of his throat to Eren.

Licking his lips at the sight, Eren dug his nails into the skin of Levi's thigh in an an effort to hang onto something, making Levi hiss before the sound turned into a loud moan as Eren slowly started pulling his hips back.

"You're so fucking beautiful Levi," Eren groaned as he stared at the tiny droplets of sweat that had formed on Levi's skin. He didn't waste any time in leaning down to lick a slow, wet stripe from Levi's collar bone all the way up to his ear. Like this, he could feel the vibrations of Levi's quiet whines all the way to his bones, and when he lightly bit down on Levi's earlobe once more, making Levi's hole clench tightly around him, he lost control completely.

He slammed his hips deep into Levi, this time not even pausing to relish in Levi's gasp before pulling back and repeating the movement. It didn’t take Eren long before he found a rhythm, a wild and unrestrained one that had both him and Levi panting and gasping for breath.

Eren couldn’t tear his eyes away from Levi. The way his chest moved up and down, the way the skin on his neck glittered, the way his jaw clenched and his eyes rolled back in pleasure; it was mesmerizing. Eren wanted to frame him and hang him up on the wall so he could look at him like this all the time, while knowing it was him,  _ him  _ and no one else, who made Levi look as incredible as this.

He wanted to do more. See more of Levi lost in the feeling of Eren filling him, rubbing him,  _ breaking him. _ Because that’s what Eren was doing. Breaking Levi’s composure and opening him up for himself. Eren would never allow anyone else catching even a brief glance of this sight. He would sooner go and slaughter the entire fucking world than let a single one person taste Levi’s lips, hear his cries as his prostate was hit over and over, or see the way his cheeks flushed as his climax drew closer with every thrust of Eren’s hips.

The very thought made Eren see red and growl viciously. Without slowing his pace even a little, he gripped Levi’s leg tighter as he leaned forward, hovering above Levi’s frame until his face was only inches from Levi’s own.

He watched as Levi’s lips parted in a quiet whine at the change in angle before his eyes fluttered open, the cold, steel greys clouded over with arousal as they bore into Eren’s own in unvoiced question.

Eren could almost hear the click of tongue and the monotone, “What, Eren?” and his lips twitched. Yeah, he was never giving this man up. Not even if Levi ultimately decided he would be of better use hanging on a meat hook in his basement. Eren would still stake claim and follow Levi wherever he went. Watching, safeguarding, protecting, owning.

“Mine,” Eren mumbled, nuzzling into the crook of Levi’s neck, pressing a light, wet kiss to the scar he had left on that soft, white skin all those months ago. God, how much he wanted to sink his teeth into the flesh again. “I love you so much. You’re  _ mine _ .”

He stressed the last word with a sharp, deep thrust into Levi and relished in the surprised gasp the movement pulled out of Levi. It was a wonderful sound but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to hear more of that voice.

“Shut up,” Levi hissed between pants, his hands raising up shakily to pull at Eren’s hair in retaliation. An action that only made Eren’s smile widen.

Levi was gorgeous scowling at him like that, dangerous and threatening with the smallest gestures. It was exciting. Exhilarating, arousing, beautiful. Eren loved it.

Crushing Levi’s lips with his own in a hungry, desperate kiss, Eren shifted Levi’s leg to rest on his shoulder, freeing his hand to roughly trace his fingers across Levi’s stomach, dragging his nails over the skin in hopes of leaving angry red lines behind. He continued kissing Levi even as the man groaned at the sting, the combined stimulation of Eren fucking into him and the pain making him forget all his restraint. Eren swallowed all the sounds he made, drinking them up like his life depended on it.

It still wasn’t enough.

“Mine.” He said the word into Levi’s mouth as Eren refused to let go of those lips; not now, not ever. “Mine.” His hand finally reaching its goal, Eren gripped at Levi’s hard, incredibly hard dick and Levi’s mouth fell open in a silent cry.

_ “Mine.” _

He tugged, the movement fast and sharp, his hold on Levi’s length almost impossibly tight. He jerked him off in the same maddening rhythm as his thrusts, determined to bring Levi as close to complete and absolute ecstasy as possible.

Just watching Levi fall apart under him, lost in the sensations Eren was giving him, was enough for Eren. He didn’t care about his own painfully throbbing dick which had been begging for release for what seemed forever, held back only by the cock ring that was gripping at the base. Eren didn’t care. Not as long as Levi was still hard and expecting Eren to give him what he wanted without asking. Not when Levi was moaning and tugging at Eren’s hair, looking more and more feral and beautiful with all his control lost.

Eren would sooner cut his own dick off than disappoint Levi now.

Only a few more violent thrusts later, Levi’s body convulsed and the first drop of hot liquid hit Eren’s stomach. At the same time, Levi’s hole clenched around Eren, so tight Eren’s vision went white and he had to bite his lip painfully to stay in reality. He couldn’t stop now. Forcing his eyes to focus on Levi, Eren took in the twisted expression on his face. It was so different from Levi’s usual poker face, so new and so… empowering and Eren felt completely satisfied from this sight alone. He didn’t need to come anymore. He only needed Levi in this blissful, unrestrained moment.

Giving one last thrust, Eren stilled his movements to stay buried deep inside Levi while he continued jerking Levi off, determined to milk him until the man was completely spent. He captured Levi’s lips with renewed vigor, plunged his tongue inside his hot, wet mouth, licking and sucking, biting on Levi’s tongue while the other man let him. Kissed him right back just as viciously as Eren was doing.

Eren didn't let Levi go even after all energy seemed to drain out of the man's body, his hands falling from Eren's hair as his dick slowly went limp in Eren's hand, all the come that came from it splattered over both theirs stomachs, a deep, almost content sigh passing from his lips into Eren's mouth. And still Eren didn't pull away, continued licking and nipping at Levi's tongue and lips, his cheeks, chin, jaw, ears, while Levi lay there and let him do as he pleased. There was only a lazy, satisfied smirk on his lips, one that Eren kissed the corners of several times, one that told Eren he did well.

It was as much of a praise as he would get. As much of a praise as he  _ wanted _ to get.

It made him beyond happy, beyond ecstatic to see it there, aimed at him. It was all he needed. He would do anything to please and satisfy Levi and succeeding at doing just that was making him feel incredible happiness and bliss. He would be more than content even if Levi decided this was the end of it today and threw him out of the office.

It was only a few moments later that Levi ordered him to get off him and Eren complied immediately. He didn't  _ want to _ get off; he wanted to kiss Levi more, to feel him more, to taste more of his skin, to mark him as his own even if just with his scent. But Levi said it was enough and Eren could never defy this beautiful, powerful man. The man who owned him down to the very last cell in his body, to the last drop of blood in his veins.

So he fought back his defiance and didn't waste a second to pull away from Levi. Getting back to his knees, he carefully set Levi's legs back on the floor before slowly, gently pulling his throbbing, still hard dick out of Levi's perfect, tight ass.

As soon as he was fully out, he mourned the loss of the heat, the strong grip and heavenly sensations. Seeing how open, wet with lube, and ready Levi's asshole still was, he coudn't help licking his his lips hungrily. It was like Levi's body was begging him to get back inside, to fuck it senseless once more. Almost impossible to resist.

But Levi had ordered him to get off so he fought back the temptation, ignored the need for contact and friction, the desire to touch Levi more, and obeyed. Reluctantly, he backed away slowly until his back hit the wall and he sat himself against it once more. The cold hardness helped calm him down, his head clearing from the overwhelming lust he was feeling.

He took a deep breath to settle his body down more, slamming his head against the wall for good measure to let the pain run through him and ground him further. His gaze slid to Levi then, watching as the man sat up and taking in how messed up he looked. The sight almost took Eren’s breath away. His hair was sticking out every which way, his shirt hanging off one of his shoulders exposing the milky white skin that glistened with sweat. He let his eyes wander down Levi’s torso, over his defined pectorals and hard nipples, until Levi’s hand caught his attention.

Levi was running his fingers across his stomach, scooping some of the come that was splattered on his skin. He rubbed the liquid between his fingers before he clicked his tongue. “Filthy,” he muttered and Eren was suddenly overcome with the urge to crawl over and lick Levi clean. Taste his come and swallow every last drop until there was none of it left on Levi’s body.

But he knew Levi wouldn’t let him. He’d tell him his spit was no less filthy and would threaten to cut out his tongue. Eren would gladly take the risk. Would stick his tongue out for Levi to make it easier for him but he he didn’t want to upset Levi. He wanted him to feel good from beginning to end and making him feel dirty wouldn’t help with that.

So Eren gulped down the saliva in his mouth but didn’t manage to keep the needy whine in.

It was an embarrassing sound and when Levi looked up from where he was wiping his fingers into a tissue, he could feel heat raising to his cheeks. He didn’t want Levi to think he was a child with no restraint. He wanted to be worthy of him, strong and only seeing to Levi’s pleasure. He didn’t need anything as long as Levi was happy. Yet here he was, whining like a pathetic little animal at the mere sight of Levi after he was fucked and sated, a mess created with Eren’s own hands.

He felt stupid.

But the smirk, wide and feral that appeared on Levi’s lips a second later made blood rush in his ears, his shame forgotten. Levi was so fucking dazzling, wild and unrestrained like this. In that moment, Eren realized fully that he was completely at Levi’s mercy. He was sitting in the palm of Levi’s hand, and his every action, every thought, his very life was Levi’s decision. And Eren wouldn’t want it any other way. He chose this and would choose it again without a second thought. Levi was his everything and nothing else mattered.

He could only watch quietly as Levi crawled towards him, that damned smirk only widening with every inch the distance between them closed. Eren felt so weak in that moment, Levi’s gaze pinning him in place and preventing him from moving at all. Even though the man was within reach and Eren wanted nothing more than grab him and kiss him and scratch at his skin until he bled, he could only watch in a trance as Levi drew closer, closer until he was kneeling between Eren’s legs.

The way Levi moved was hypnotizing. The way he pushed his longer hair back and away from his face, the way he blinked, the way he licked his lips. Eren couldn’t tear his eyes away from him.

“Looks like someone still hasn’t come,” Levi said, a teasing tilt to his voice as he studied Eren’s hard dick and Eren could just gulp loudly. “Do you want me to help?”

A drawn out, pitiful moan was Eren’s only response and Levi chuckled. If Eren had the power to speak, he’d ask Levi who’s fault did he thing it was but he couldn’t find a single word to say in himself. He was completely under Levi’s spell and there was nothing he could do except watch and let Levi do whatever he wanted.

Levi shook his head at him then before gripping Eren’s dick tightly, making Eren’s eyes roll back in pleasure. One simple touch of Levi’s hand would be enough to make Eren go crazy but Levi actually took hold of Eren’s length, running his thumb over the tip, and Eren couldn’t stop the cry that escaped his lips, his head falling back to slam painfully into the wall as his vision went white once more.

Levi’s fingers were running up and down his flushed, sensitive flesh agonizingly slowly, as if the man was curious what his attention would do to Eren. It felt incredible, like his skin was melting under Levi’s touch. Like hot iron was flowing in his veins and making him lose his mind while it spread desire and beautiful madness all over. 

Eren didn’t want Levi to ever stop. It was too wonderful, too amazing, too overwhelming. He couldn’t think of anything but Levi’s touch.

But then it was gone, and it was like the world disappeared from around him. Searching for Levi to make sure the man didn’t dissolve into nothing just like the feelings he had been giving him did, Eren opened his eyes only to see Levi watching him, as if he was waiting for Eren to open his eyes.

Only a moment passed before Levi opened his mouth to speak, addressing Eren in a low, commanding voice, “Eren, don’t you dare take your eyes off me. No matter what.”

Eren didn’t have to even pause to ponder over the order before he nodded resolutely, staring deeply into those stormy greys until Levi was satisfied.

Only then did Levi move again, his fingers working swiftly to take off both the cock ring and the condom in one single movement and Eren gasped at the sensations that crashed into him when his cock was freed of its restriction. It took everything in him to keep himself from closing his eyes and focusing only on his dick but Levi wanted him to keep looking. He couldn’t – mustn’t – ignore that order.

He curled his hands into fists until his nails bit into his palms painfully, helping him focus on what Levi was doing. Eren followed Levi’s hands with his eyes as the man tossed the toy and condom aside before turning his attention back to Eren’s throbbing arousal.

Levi didn’t waste any time after that, meeting the other’s gaze as he grabbed his dick at the base before his perfect, pink, wet lips closed around the tip.

Eren couldn’t stop the way his hips jerked then, the heat of Levi’s mouth almost too much for him. It was like Levi expected it, however, as the very next second he had a vice grip on Eren’s hips, keeping him pinned to the floor and unable to move. Eren almost cried from the frustration and the wonderful, sweet pleasure that Levi was giving him. It was amazing, everything Eren needed, yet still not enough. He wanted more, so much more.

Yet, it almost felt like torture when he felt Levi’s tongue circle around the tip before his wet lips slid further and further down the pulsing length. He watched in fascination as Levi’s head moved up and down as he sucked him off. He almost couldn’t believe it; it felt surreal, like he was dreaming it up. Nothing could feel this good, nothing could be this incredible and captivating.

Even the pain from his palms or from his bottom lip where he bit himself couldn’t convince him this was real. That Levi was real. He was too perfect, too beautiful, too amazing, and the feelings he was giving him were too much.

And when Levi looked up and him through his eyelashes, his black, silky hair obstructing his view, Eren knew this was it. He fucking loved this man and he would never, ever give him up. Nothing in the world would keep him away, not even Levi himself. One look from Levi that pierced him right into his soul and Eren was gone. Lost in the feeling of absolute and utter bliss Levi was giving him. And when Levi’s teeth scraped over his over-sensitive flesh and sweet, sweet pain shot through his entire body, he was coming into Levi’s mouth.

His orgasm was so sudden, so strong his entire body was shaking, his hips jerking, fighting uselessly against Levi’s powerful hold. Waves of pleasure ran through him as his head went completely blank, Levi’s name the only thing on mind and lips.

He didn’t know how many times he said Levi’s name, or how many times he repeated his ‘I love you’s before his body lost all of its energy, completely spent.

For a few minutes, he could only sit there, lifeless, his eyes still following Levi’s every movement. Eren watched intently as Levi got up, walking over to the sink in the corner, washing out his mouth and wetting a towel to wipe himself down carefully, before he made his way back to Eren to wipe him down as well.

Eren couldn’t help the wide, content, happy smile from spreading across his lips. Levi was taking care of him. He let Eren touch him, fuck him, and then he blew him off, and then he still wiped him down himself and massaged his aching wrists. Eren couldn’t be happier in that moment. He loved Levi so fucking much, more than he ever could love anything else. He would do anything for him, literally anything, and here he was, getting taken care of by his Levi.

His cold, powerful, deadly Levi.

Even if it were just to satisfy Levi’s need for cleanliness, especially since they were still in Levi’s office, it was more than Eren had ever hoped for.

And when Levi, finally done washing Eren’s chest and his dick, leaned over to press his lips against Eren’s, their mouths molding together as if they were made to be connected like this, their tongues dancing with each other lazily, Eren knew he never wanted to let this man go. Could feel it from Levi’s touch that Levi refused to as well and that was the most amazing, most incredible feeling in the world. Better than being inside of Levi, having Levi inside him, better than coming into Levi’s mouth. Just kissing him like nothing else mattered was enough. He wished it were possible to keep kissing him like this.

Simply feel him with every cell in his body, running his hands through his hair while he sucked and licked at every part of Levi’s mouth, while Levi nipped at his lips.

Nothing mattered to Eren then. Not the hard floor, not the way his head bumped against the wall every time he tried to change the angle, not the ticking clock as his therapy session and this their forty-five minutes together neared an end. Nothing.

Only Levi.

Only Levi and his body heat, his heart beat, his love.

It felt like a blissful, wonderful forever before they broke their kiss, the both of them panting, and Eren wondered if Levi felt as lightheaded as he did. He wanted to think he did; wanted to think he was affecting Levi the same way as Levi affected him.

“Happy anniversary, Eren,” Levi mumbled, before their lips crashed together once more.

* * *

Eren was still smiling when he sat on his bed that evening, his legs folded under him while he hugged a pillow to his chest, thinking about the afternoon session with Levi. He couldn’t wait until he’d see him next. Even an hour seemed too long and he’d have to wait until tomorrow night to see him.

But the promise of a hunt was filling his stomach with butterflies and just for that, he could wait a little bit longer. Even if nothing they would create would be as beautiful as the drawing of him that Levi had made earlier that day. The very drawing that now hung above his bed, in between the two enlarged, candid photos of Levi’s face.

It was still beautiful. The things Levi imagined he’d do to him and only him, all the blood that surrounded Eren’s very own, broken and grotesque form... it was wonderful. More than wonderful, it was marvelous, as arousing and exciting as when Eren first saw it. He wished he could one day see it in reality. Himself spread open and bloody for Levi’s exclusive pleasure.

He knew the day would come eventually and he was more than ready to welcome it when it did. But until then, he would continue gazing at the twisted drawing, treasuring it and every single picture of Levi that was covering the walls of his bedroom, and cherish every moment he would spend with the man. Every kiss shared, every oragasm experienced, every drop of blood spilled, every life drained.

Some might call them crazy. Obsessed, broken, mad, psychotic.

But Eren wouldn’t want it any other way. It was what they want, how they worked, who they were.

They might have been twisted and dark by some definition, black and empty, but they had their insanity and they had each other.

And as long as Eren had Levi, it was enough.

He was happy.


End file.
